Redención
by MariiBravo
Summary: Todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad; la cuestión seria ¿la tomarías?¿El auto nombrado lord Voldemort tomaría aquella oportunidad que el destino le estaba ofreciendo? ¿Sería el amor capaz de cubrir los años de dolor, odio, tristeza y soledad? ¿Sería Hermione Granger la indicada para ver más allá de esa podrida alma? ¿Ella seria la redención de Tom Riddle?
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:****_Los personajes y muchos de los ambientes en esta historia pertenecen a Warner y J.K_**

* * *

Antes que todo, en serio, lamento con todo mi corazón la demora en actualizar este fic, mi inspiración ha estado trabajando en otras cosas y lo que tenía adelantado se fue a la basura cuando arreglaron mi computadora —De nuevo—. Adicional que he comenzado la universidad y digamos que no es mi mejor momento. He tomado mi tiempo para reelerla y me di cuenta que hay muchas cosas que arreglar, así que entre hoy y mañana estaré subiendo los capítulos reeditados junto con el nuevo capítulo. Repito, en serio lamento la demora y espero que no me lancen muchos Crucios.

* * *

**Introducción**

* * *

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraba con la atmosfera pesada y en ruinas, había cuerpos sin vidas esparcidos por todo el lugar, cuatro jóvenes corrían tratando de escapar de la horda de mortífagos que iban tras ellos.

—Maldita sea, debería estar justo aquí —exclamo en un susurro la castaña, mientras que unos ojos verdes la miraban con desesperación y un blondo quien se escondía detrás de lo que antes fue una pared, echando miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando.

—Granger, no es por ser impaciente, pero ¡¿Podrías darte prisa de una maldita vez?!— Su mirada se clavó en la espalda de la Gryffindor quien ignoro al único sobreviviente de la dinastía Malfoy.

La bruja no lo culpaba, sus corazones se habían aferrado a la posibilidad de ganar la batalla, eso conllevaría restaurar la paz en el mundo mágico, pero no, eso nunca pasó.

**_Ellos habían perdido._**

— ¡Aquí, Hermione!— Ginny Weasley se había separado de sus amigos para buscar más adelante lo que tenía entendido seria, su única salvación.

La castaña sonrió a su amiga y con una sola mirada a los dos chicos salieron corriendo y escondiéndose de vez en cuando para no ser vistos por nadie.

—Muy bien, sigo sin ver aquello que nos salvara, Granger, Weasley, Potter… Por si no se han enterado ¡Tenemos a los malditos mortífagos detrás de nuestros malditos rastros y ustedes están buscando algo que dudo que pueda salvar nuestro jodido pellejo!—Exploto Draco mirando iracundo a los tres amigos. —Merlín bendito, estamos muertos. — Termino con pesadez, Harry Potter puso una mano en sus hombros y señalo a la castaña que apuntaba con su varita al suelo.

—Aperite portas— La tierra se abrió lentamente, dando paso a unas escaleras. —Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. —Hermione no miro a nadie, solo se apresuró a bajar aquellas escaleras, para ponerse al fin a salvos.

— ¿Pero qué mie…?—La pregunta del rubio se cortó de raíz cuando oyó pasos y no tardo en entrar al oír la voz de su _querida_ tía.

Hermione murmuro un Finite Incantatem, se dio vuelta cuando pudo asegurarse que nada los descubriría, pero para no arriesgarse, lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

Los demás se encontraban ocupados curioseando el lugar, la castaña se dejó caer, procesando todo lo ocurrido, las perdidas, cada miembro de la orden del fénix, de la ED cayendo uno a uno, a Ron… **_Ron._**

Tapó su boca con las manos, no quería que los otros la vieran destruida, pero no podía pasar otro minuto sin llorar la pérdida de su amigo, de su hermano.

Ron había dado la vida por ella, se había interpuesto entre un imperdonable y ella.

Su corazón y alma dolían, dolían cada vez más recordando las aventuras, los días que pasaron en la Madriguera, incluso cada pelea y reconciliación.

Ginny Weasley se había dado vuelta para preguntarle a la castaña sobre lo que harían ahora; no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran si poder ser controladas al ver a su amiga llorando silenciosamente, se acercó lentamente y la abrazo llorando por la pérdida que habían tenido, la abrazo por todo lo que habían perdido en esa guerra, por todos sus amigos muertos, Luna, Neville, Dean, Nymphadora, Remus… La lista era larga. Todos allí habían perdido a su familia, solo estaban ellos para apoyarse mutuamente.

Los chicos miraban con pena a las dos amigas abrazadas cual naufrago a su salvavidas, ellos no lloraron.

Ellos no botaron ni una lagrima.

Harry Potter había llorado tanto sobre el cuerpo de su amigo que no se sorprendió cuando ni su quiera sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordarlo, pero su alma se desangraba al verse sin su amigo, sin malhumor de las mañanas o de su casi infinito apetito.

Draco Malfoy era otra historia, él había sentido clara tristeza al saber sobre la muerte del pelirrojo, no habían sido amigos, pero se trataban con cordialidad los meses que trabajaron juntos. Lastimosamente, el Slytherin ya había perdido más aquel día.

En la mente de los cuatro amigos no había rastro alguno de alivio, aun estando escondidos y a salvos. En sus ojos solo había cansancio a causa de una guerra que habían perdido.

— ¿Qué haremos?—Harry Potter miro a Hermione con intensidad. Tenían que salir vivos de aquel lugar y en una sola pieza, no se iban a dar por vencidos y todos allí lo sabían.

—Dumbledore… Malfoy y yo planteamos la posibilidad de perder la guerra…— La aguerrida Gryffindor carraspeo para hacer su voz más clara— expusimos muchas ideas, formas de escapar… Solo una puede salvarnos y hacer que terminemos con esto desde la raíz. No hay pruebas que nos digan si esto funcionara, —aclaró—hay muchas cosas en riesgo, podemos perder la vida…—La castaña empezó hablar de forma tan rápido que empezó a balbucear.

—Hay un hechizo. Un hechizo que hará que podamos tener una nueva oportunidad. — Dijo el Draco escuetamente llevándose consigo la mirada asesina de Hermione y la de sorpresa ligada con esperanza de Harry y Ginny.

—Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Hagámoslo!— Exclamo Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio y respiro profundamente, estaba muerta de los nervios. —La cosa no están fácil Harry…

— ¡Mione tenemos una oportunidad de vencer a Lord Voldemort! ¡No le veo nada complicado!— Interrumpió Harry.

—Si no funciona y morimos… —Hermione iba a comenzar y hablar cuando se vio nuevamente interrumpida.

—Potter, Weasley… Este hechizo hará que todo lo que conocemos cambie, tendremos una oportunidad, si… Pero también hay un alto grado de posibilidades de que terminemos empeorando la situación. — Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna dejando que el rubio prosiguiera—Dumbledore no explicó cómo funcionaba el maldito hechizo, solo dijo que nos daría una nueva oportunidad.

"**_Una oportunidad para que estos errores no se vuelva a cometer, una oportunidad para que muchas personas lleguen a redimirse"_** Eso les había dicho el difunto director.

—Nos explicó que crearemos una especie de realidad alterna, esta realidad quedara congelada, hasta que aquella que nosotros creamos sea, de alguna forma más fuerte que esta y termine siendo aquella la principal, como lo lograremos… No lo sé.

Hubo un mutismo por varios minutos, Ginny y Harry procesaban todo, mientras que Draco y Hermione barajeaban los pros y los contras sobre el resultado del hechizo.

— Yo voto por llevar a cabo el hechizo, las cosas aquí no están yendo a nuestro favor y más tarde que nunca todos moriremos. No tenemos nada que perder. — Draco expuso sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndose por ser apoyado con un asentimiento de cabeza de Ginny y Hermione. Siendo ambas de Gryffindor supuso que dirían algo de luchar hasta morir o alguna de esas estupideces de su casa.

Supuso que la guerra las había cambiado lo suficiente para llegar a pensar mas como un Slytherin.

—Hagámoslo. —La fuerte y clara voz del niño que vivió resonó por el lugar. Al final Hermione asintió y empezó a preparase para lo que haría.

La gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección. Pero es como un océano en la tormenta, no existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino.

El destino es toda tu vida, todas tus acciones. Cuando crees que lo estás burlando simplemente estás confirmando lo escrito.

Tomando el trozo de papel que Dumbledore le dio, Hermione Granger recito palabra por palabra con determinación, congelando así, la victoria de Lord Voldemort y creando una realidad que a pesar de sus suposiciones, les tomaría de sorpresa.

"_He comprendido que somos sordos y ciegos, que venimos de la noche para volver a la noche sin saber nada de nuestro destino." _

La frase resonó en la mente de Hermione mientras la oscuridad tomaba el control de su conciencia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****_Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Warner y J.K solo la trama me pertenece._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**_Horas antes._**

Hermione Granger corría por su vida, esquivaba algunos hechizos, lanzaba algunos otros, pero siempre buscando a sus amigos, rogando interiormente encontrarlos con vida, paro en seco cuando vio los cuerpos de la familia Weasley, se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Recordando que solo faltaban dos de ellos.

Ron y Ginny Weasley.

Retomo el paso, tenía que encontrarlos, tenía que verlos con vida, tal y como los había dejado.

— ¡Granger!— Tal vez en años anteriores habría maldecido en voz baja al reconocer esa voz, tal vez habría tomado la varita con fuerza, volteado y apuntarlo, lista para atacarlo, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado.

—Oh por Merlín, Draco te encuentras bien— Corrió a sus brazos, había encontrado a uno, faltaban tres. Se separó lo justo para no romper el abrazo y poder mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Los has visto? ¿Están bien?

—Los convencí de que se quedaran a donde estuvieran a salvo. — Sonrió agradecida con el rubio—Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. — Ambos muchachos salieron corriendo sin percatarse de la persona que los había estado espiando desde que se encontraron, sus labios se fueron curvando hasta convertirse en una sonrisa.

Oh si, Bellatrix, sí que se iba a divertir.

—La Weasley me dijo algo sobre un refugio.

—Sí, sí, lo descubrimos el año pasado. Draco, el refugio se encuentra al otro lado del castillo.

Los labios del rubio estaban fuertemente apretados convirtiéndolos en una sola línea, debido a lo que le había dicho Hermione— ¿Sabes lo peligroso que sería eso, no? Maldición, ustedes los Gryffindor deben ser conocidos por suicidas, no por valientes.

Aquello le hubiera hecho gracia a Hermione, si tan solo no estuvieran en un campo de batallas donde ellos eran la presa. —Es el único lugar donde podemos estar seguros mientras planeamos salir con vida de este lugar.

— ¡Hermione!—Tres voces sonaron a la vez. Cortando la réplica del rubio. La Gryffindor volteo su cabeza de forma brusca, haciendo que alguno de sus huevos tronaran, pero lo único que importaba en ese momento era abrazarlos y escapar de aquel lugar que tiempo atrás fue su segundo hogar.

— ¡Chicos!— Corrió a donde estaban, el rubio maldijo para sus adentros al ver a su leona amiga correr, como si no recordara donde se encontraban parados; con varita en mano camino pendiente de su alrededor.

—Dejen el sentimentalismo Gryffindor para luego, es hora de irnos.

— ¿Ya se van? Pero si la diversión solo acaba de empezar—Bellatrix Lastrange hizo aparición delante de los chicos, a escasos centímetros de ellos.

— ¡Desmaio!—La voz de Hermione hizo eco por todo el lugar, siendo la primera en reaccionar a la cercanía de la desquiciada mujer.

La carcajada de la bruja no se hizo esperar cuando repelió el hechizo, aquello solo ayudo a poner más tenso el ambiente.

— ¡¿Quieres jugar mugrosa sangre sucia?! ¡Entonces juguemos! ¡Avada…!

— ¡Sectumsempra!— Bellatrix esquivo el hechizo por poco, le mando una mirada de odio a la castaña, Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo al ver como Theodoro, Blaise, Pansy y Rodolphus Lestrange hacían acto de presencia.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Crucio!

-¡Expelliarmus!

Los hechizos iban y venian, a medida que esquivaban los hechizos los cuatro amigos se estaban separando y sus cuerpos estaban pasándole factura debido al cansancio. Draco trato de buscar a Hermione, pero no se encontraba por todo el lugar… Y su tía tampoco.

— ¡Crucio!— El hechizo lo golpeo directo al pecho, el joven mago trato de no emitir un solo quejido, pero su cuerpo estaba lo bastante dañado y no aguanto; grito desgarradoramente, grito y se retorció del dolor que le propinaba aquel imperdonable — Regla numero 1: Nunca te distraigas de tus batallas, Malfoy. — La voz de Nott fue lo último que oyó antes de caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

— ¿Crees que puedes dar la talla peleando contra mí, Sangre sucia? ¿Crees que puedes vencerme?—Hermione no dijo nada, se mantuvo impasible, hace mucho que los comentarios denigrantes le venian valiendo un verdadero pepino— ¡Avada Kedavra!— grito la mujer comenzando con la batalla que cobraría otra vida.

Ron Weasley había aturdido y paralizado a Parkinson, sin dejar de estar alerta, corrió en busca de sus amigos. Cuando vio a Nott apuntando con la varita a Draco, corrió hacia donde ellos estaban y si alguien le preguntara a él cómo lo había hecho el seguramente diría que su cuerpo se movió solo, un instinto. Pero muy en el fondo, él sabía que después de todo, le había tomado una especie de cariño a Malfoy.

— ¡Avada Kedavra!— El hechizo dio con el Slytherin, cayendo inmediatamente cuando el imperdonable hubo impactado con su cuerpo.

—Maldición, Malfoy. Linda hora en la que decides tomar una siesta—Con la poca fuerza que tenía su cuerpo resentido, el pelirrojo tomo a Draco que no daba señales de despertar, buscaba desesperado un lugar donde poner a salvo a su amigo mientras este decidía volver a la realidad.

_Y después… Todo paso muy rápido._

Harry Potter venía con una Ginny que estaba en iguales condiciones muy parecidas que las del rubio, solo que la pelirroja no había caído inconsciente. Se habían salvado por poco de Zabini y Lastrange quienes se encontraban desangrándose en algún lugar. Detuvieron su andar cuando presenciaron aquel acto de sacrificio.

Draco Malfoy pestañeo varias veces tratando de recobrar su vista, lo único que recordaba era haber recibido un Cruciatus, la voz de Nott y luego… Nada. Con ayuda de sus manos se impulsó para recostarse a una pedazo de pared y quedar semi-sentado, cuando vio a Weasley corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello… ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? En su mente vino la imagen de Hermione y su tía Bella, empalideció de manera enfermiza, sentía como todo a su alrededor daba vuelta… _No, todo menos eso._ Él estaba pensando lo peor.

Hermione y Bellatrix estaban en una ardua batalla, la castaña estaba exhausta, y la seguidora más fiel de Voldemort lo sabía; usando aquello a su favor, desarmo a la Gryffindor y como si aquello fuera posible, la bruja sonrió dándole un aire más demente. Hermione trago saliva, eso era todo… _**Iba a morir.**_

_De todos, tenía que morir en tus manos eh, Bellatrix._

Cerró los ojos esperando que el hechizo impactara con ella dándole fin a su vida, lo único que la trajo de vuelta fue la fuerte carcajada de la mujer. ¿Aun muerta su risa la perseguiría? Pensó, lo desecho rápidamente al verse pensando.

Definitivamente no estaba muerta.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrándose con el cuerpo sin vida de quien había sido su mejor amigo… Ronald Weasley murió salvando a su mejor amiga quien también era el amor de su vida.

Bellatrix estaba tan concentrada mirando regocijante el cuerpo de aquel traidor a la sangre que no supo cuando aquel hechizo la golpeo, sintió como heridas se abrían en su piel, miles de ella. Lo más seguro era que moriría desangrada. Pero a pesar de eso, sonrió. Sonrió por servirle al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, sonrío porque la limpieza del mundo mágico ya estaba en progreso. Cayó en la oscuridad con el llanto de alguien,

Y esa era la mejor música que podía escuchar.

* * *

_**"**__La vida no es un pasillo recto y fácil que recorremos libres y sin obstáculos, sino un laberinto lleno de pasadizos."_Pensó Draco mientras veía a Hermione mientras pronunciar el hechizo que los llevaría a casa, los llevaría al lugar donde crecieron y que conocían como la palma de su mano… Pero al mismo tiempo él sabía, que no sería el mismo.

Los cinco amigos se vieron rodeados por un vórtice, sentía como cada uno era absorbido por él, siendo la castaña la que había comenzado con aquello ella sería la última, cuando pronuncio la última palabra, sintió como una especie de fuerza magnética la arrastraba, cuando fue completamente absorbida, aquel flujo turbulento desapareció sin dejar rastro de lo que había pasado, sellando así; el futuro de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_**Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Warner y J.K solo la trama me pertenece.**_

* * *

"**_Nos estamos desviando del rumbo que preparamos._**

**_Pero en todo caos, hay un cálculo" - Lorde_**

* * *

**Capitulo: 2**

* * *

Todo y absolutamente todo el universo es un entramado de eventos y fenómenos causativos totalmente comprensibles por cualquier ser humano sin distingo de raza, credo o condición social. Sólo se requiere de su intención y disposición para confrontarlos y conocerlos.

A pesar de la existencia de los enigmas y misterios, la realidad es que nada en este universo carece de explicación, todo tiene sus razones, su o sus causas que originan ese determinado hecho. Que en un momento y lugar determinado se desconozcan o sea muy difícil llegar a ellas es una cosa, pero todas las preguntas tienen respuestas y las mismas son cognoscibles por cualquier ser humano. Todas pertenecen a una realidad que puede ser comprendida, aunque después ésta no sea compartida.

Todas los sucesos en el universo están dados por una cadena finita de causas que si se remontaran, se llegaría a la gran causa originaria o primera causa que produjo el Big Bang o inclusive antes. Pero no nos interesa llegar tan lejos, es suficiente saber y reconocer este importante concepto relacionándolo a las causas involucradas de los hechos que afectan y que rodean normalmente la vida.

Harry Potter creyó haber despertado de uno de esos extraños y largos sueños donde todo parece tan real que juras haberlo vivido. Minutos después de haber levantado su rostro encontrándose rodeado de árboles despojados de sus hojas debido al frio invierno, confirmo que aquello no fue un sueño. Realmente había pasado.

Se dio cuenta que había aterrizado allí y al parecer, lo había hecho solo. ¿Y si el hechizo había salido mal y todos habían parado en realidades diferentes? Trago grueso cuando aquel pensamiento llego a él. Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquello de su mente, no era momento de entrar en pánico; tenía que buscar a los demás y salvar el mundo mágico de Voldemort. Trato de colocarse de pie cuando noto que su cuerpo aún seguía adolorido, seguramente por la caída. Minutos después solo pudo ser consciente de cómo volvía a caer. Tal vez a pesar de todo el moriría allí.

Y así fue como horas después encontraron al pelinegro que había sido arrastrado a una espesa y profunda oscuridad… Aquella llamada inconsciencia.

Mientras a unos cincuenta kilómetros de donde se hallaba el cuerpo del nuevamente desmayado Potter, un hombre de aproximadamente unos tres metros cargaba dos cuerpos que estaban en la misma o peor condición que el pelinegro. El chico mostraba una herida en la cabeza que había dejado de sangrar hace bastante, sin embargo, su cabello platinado ahora se encontraba levemente rojizo por la sangre. Por otro lado la pelirroja solo mostraba ligeros moretones y una que otra cortada… A la vista, nada de qué preocuparse. Pero sus órganos no podrían estar iguales, ambos daban señas de haber salidos apenas vivos de una guerra. Pensó el semi-gigante.

Y no estaba para nada alejado de la realidad.

* * *

¿Así se sentía estar muerta? ¿El dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo era parte de la muerte? Abrió sus ojos con pesadez encontrándose con la tan conocida enfermería de Hogwarts, trato de sentarse pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que dejara caer su cuerpo de nuevo a la cama. Maldición, sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar de un momento a otro, llevo sus manos a las sienes y empezó a masajearlas, tratando calmar el dolor.

— Debería descansar, señorita Granger. Tanto sus amigos como usted han tenido suerte de salir vivos — Esa voz… Volteo su cabeza, sin importarle el dolor de esta, al lugar donde provenía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al chocar con la azulada de Dumbledore.

— Pro… Profesor — una vocecita en su cabeza le advertía que no podía reaccionar de esa forma, el hechizo había funcionado, ahora debían actuar normales. Pero volver a ver a Dumbledore vivo… Aquello le había calado en lo profundo de su alma.

— Duerma, mañana hablaremos mejor y así ustedes nos explicaran como salieron vivos — El viejo mago se colocó de pie y le dio una última mirada a su alumna que seguía llorando sin apartar la vista de él. No fue hasta que salió de la enfermería que dejo de sentir la mirada de la castaña en su espalda.

Hermione seguía mirando la puerta sin salir de su asombro, ¡Dumbledore seguía vivo! Sonrió y cerró los ojos haciéndole caso a su director. Mañana seria un día largo y necesitaría todas sus fuerzas recargadas para lo que vendría.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

El primero en despertar fue Draco, miro todo a su alrededor aparentando indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba hecho un lio emocional. Bien, el hechizo había funcionado, lo que quería decir que estaban en una realidad alterna donde ellos no saben nada de ella. ¡Ni siquiera sabían si en esa realidad ellos existían! Trago en seco nervioso pasando la mano a su cabello desordenándolo en un gesto nervioso. Cabía la posibilidad de que ellos no existieran por lo tanto debían cambiar todo respecto a ellos… No podían ir a la casa de su familia, así que se tendrían que valer por ellos mismos y eso era un problema. Él era un Malfoy y el no dormiría en un puente o callejón como vagabundo, oh claro que no.

— ¿Pasa algo, Malfoy? — El platinado no tuvo que levantar su cabeza para saber quién era la dueña de aquella voz. Antes de exponer su inquietud tomo su varita de la mesita que tenía a su lado lanzando varios hechizó silenciadores, no podían arriesgarse a que alguien oyera su conversación.

— Granger, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que nosotros no existamos aquí? — Por el gesto de la castaña Draco pudo darse cuenta que aquello no había pasado por la mente de la chica.

— Nunca pensaste en esa posibilidad ¿No es así?

– Yo… No, no lo hice. Estaba más concentrada en el hecho de salir con vida, destruir los Horrocruxes… Y mis esperanzas de que Harry venciera era lo suficientemente altas como para pensar siquiera a que esto pasaría. Fue totalmente estúpido no pensar en todas las posibilidades de este plan B. — Suspiro derrotada mientras cerraba sus ojos y recostaba su cabeza a la almohada de nuevo, ya que la había alzado un poco para ver al Slytherin.

— ¿Y qué haremos? — La voz de la Weasley menor hizo acto de presencia, había oído todo.

— Lo mejor sería esperar a que hablemos con quien sea el director de aquí y…

— Dumbledore… Él… Él está vivo en esta realidad — Interrumpió Granger a Draco, llevándose una mala mirada por parte de él al ser interrupido.

— ¡¿Qué?! — El grito de Harry sobresalto a todos, pero cierto Slytherin supo esconder muy bien aquello. Sin embargo tomo su varita que estaba en la mesita de al lado de la camilla donde reposaba para hechizar al pelinegro, odiaba oír gritar a alguien cuando recién iba despertando y la voz chillona de Potter era lo menos que quería oír en ese momento.

— Malfoy, baja la varita.

— Harry, mi cabeza va explotar y tu grito no es de ayuda.

Dijeron Hermione y Ginny quienes asesinaban con la mirada a cada chico respectivamente. No habían gritado pero el tono que había utilizado no admitía replica… Era amenazante y ambos chicos pensando en su salud decidieron hacerles caso.

— Lo lamento… — Se oyó decir a Harry. Draco solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y bajo la varita colocándola al lado de su almohada. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y fijo su vista en el techo.

— Esperemos a que hablemos con Dumbledore, depende de sus preguntas podremos saber a qué atenernos. — Volvió hablar Draco sin mirar algunos de sus amigos.

— Estoy casi segura que él nos conoce, ayer cuando desperté él te ordeno volver a dormir llamándote por tu apellido, Herms — Comento Ginny mirando a la camilla de Hermione.

— No podemos dar por sentado nada, recordemos que esto es un mundo alterno. Todo lo que conocemos pudo haber cambiado, nuestras familias, creencias… Incluso nuestro aspecto. Tenemos que estar preparados mentalmente para cualquier cambio, no debemos estar sorprendidos o pueden sospechar. — Aclaro Hermione con tono cansino, seguía agotada y su cuerpo estaba volviendo a pedir que durmiera.

— por ahora volvamos a dormir, nuestros cuerpos siguen agotados por lo que hemos pasado antes de llegar aquí. — expuso Malfoy al oír el tono de la castaña y al sentir como sus parpados se estaban volviendo pesados.

Los demás no dijeron nada más, tanto Harry como Ginny estaban en la misma condición que sus amigos. En la guerra habían salido vivos por poco y con aquel viaje terminaron por exceder tanto su cuerpo como su magia. Debían estar en condiciones para hacerle frente a lo que se enfrentaban allí ahora. Esto era una guerra que ellos debían ganar.

_**Por los caídos.**_

**_Por Ron._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****_Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Warner y J.K solo la trama me pertenece._**

* * *

"**Lo que ha de suceder, sucederá."-Virgilio**

* * *

**Capitulo: 3**

* * *

— ¡¿Pueden callarse de una jodida vez?! ¡Me dan dolor de cabeza!—Si la enfermería no estuviera silenciada seguramente el grito de Hermione se oiría por todo el castillo. — ¿No pueden discutir un tema como personas sin irse a los gritos?- Escupió la castaña masajeándose las sienes.

— Entonces Granger, ilumínanos con tu inteligencia.

— Primero que todo, repito que debemos saber cómo comportarnos, saber cualquier cosa nueva. Nada puede tomarnos desprevenidos, luego averiguar qué tan poderoso es Riddle y si ha creado algún Horrocrux. Recuerden que esto no es el pasado, nos estamos enfrentando a una situación que puede explotarnos en la cara si no nos movemos con cuidado. — Con cada palabra que salía de su boca se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Su cerebro no había querido aceptar nada de lo que había pasado. Ahora estaban allí con un Voldemort joven, aunque si tenían suerte, humanizado y con su alma completa—Cuando estemos seguros de cuáles son sus debilidades sabremos cómo y cuándo atacar. El factor sorpresa será nuestra ventaja.

— Debemos saber si seguimos en nuestras casas, no quiero llevarme una sorpresa como que, no lo sé… Potter y yo compartamos casa y lo que es aún peor, habitación. ¿Me imaginan a mí con los colores de Gryffindor? O algo más horrible, Potter llevando la insignia de Salazar. — Draco fingió un escalofrió y coloco cara de horror, que le causo gracia a Hermione— Tal vez nos podemos encontrar con una Hermione en Ravenclaw, después de todo es una… ¿Cómo decía Snape? Oh, si… Sabelotodo insufrible. — Draco tuvo que esquivar un Tragababosas.

— ¿Por qué no lanzarle un Avada cuando este solo y listo, adiós Tom Riddle? — dijo Ginny sin más. Hermione volvió la cabeza y clavo su vista en la de la pelirroja.

— Pensemos un momento como un mago tenebroso, Por ejemplo. Lo más seguro es que no dejaría de estar con mis seguidores. Solo cuando vaya a hacer algo que un mago tenebroso haría. Pero del resto, siempre tendría a mis subordinados siguiéndome. —Comento un Draco pensativo.

— Seria ventajoso— Asintió Hermione — Y no del tipo ellos me defenderán todos estamos de acuerdo que, aun no siendo a voz populi Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle es un ser capaz de defenderse y duro de derrotar. Pero, si hace alguna cosa indebida… Como robar un ingrediente para alguna poción, sería beneficioso tener las cuartadas de sus servidores, después de todo. Si no ha cambiado mucho su personalidad aquí, seguirá siendo el estudiante perfecto.

Tom Riddle era un ser egocéntrico que no tenía sentido de la responsabilidad personal ni moral, manipulador y actor por excelencia. Era un ser incapaz de sostener relaciones afectivas con los demás y no tiene remordimiento alguno de sus actos. Un ser hostil, con conductas violentas en lugares y momentos adecuados para no ser descubierto; siempre dando la impresión de estar en control. Y claro, era un individuo con altos niveles de inteligencia y una fluencia verbal impresionante.

Y eso tanto Hermione, Draco y Harry lo tenían claro.

— Tenemos que estudiar muy bien sus movimientos y sobre todo, tener cuidado. — Dijo Harry hablando por primera vez en ese tiempo. Todos se volvieron hacia él. Pero fue Draco quien hablo.

—Eso, Potter, es lo que Granger ha venido diciendo. Pero gracias por señalar lo obvio — Espeto con tono burlón.

Hermione rodó los ojos cuando vio como el azabache frunció el ceño listo para contestar a Malfoy. Sin embargo, le resultaba algo raro ver como peleaban y luego hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado. La leona miro a Draco y sonrío al ver su mirada brillando de diversión al ver a Harry rojo como un tomate, por algo que el rubio había dicho. Aun recordaba los primeros días en sexto año cuando el rubio estaba en el bando oscuro y como tiempo después su padres fueron asesinados por Bellatrix por lo que les había dicho Snape, Voldemort se lo había ordenado. Recordaba como lo consiguió llorando en el baño de Myrtle, al principio él se mostró reticente y violento para aceptar su compañía. Y ella lo entendía, después de todo eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor. Pero sin saber cómo, cada semana se encontraba en ese baño sentada al lado del rubio bridándole su compañía y apoyo en silencio. Luego, para su sorpresa, había entrado a la orden. Aun no entendía como, ella nunca le pregunto como lo había hecho y él nunca hablo de eso. Un año después de la muerte de Dumbledore a manos de Snape, Draco, Harry, Ron y ella fueron a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, destruyendo tanto la copa, como el guardapelo y la diadema, pero fallando al tratar de matar a la serpiente.

— Es bueno ver que han mejorado, jóvenes. —Justo en la puerta se encontraba Dumbledore.

_**Mierda…**_

Hermione dirigió su vista al rubio quien se había encargado de ponerle hechizos silenciadores y protectores, le prometió una muerte lenta y dolorosa cuando sus ojos se posaron a los grises de él. Se las estaban viendo difíciles con la situación en la que se encontraban con Tom Riddle, ahora agregándole a Dumbledore si escuchaba alguna conversación comprometedora que ellos tuvieron con respecto a sus planes contra Riddle, sería aún más difícil. Lo que menos necesitaban era que el viejo mago tuviera un ojo encima de ellos.

— Hay alguien que quiere verlos – Hermione desvió su atención del rubio y la centro en Dumbledore –señor Weasley, Puede pasar.

El corazón de Hermione, Ginny y Harry paro por unos segundos para luego comenzar a latir de manera alocada, después de todo lo que les había tocado pasar, no habían tenido oportunidad de pensar en el pelirrojo, de asimilar que ya no estuviera con ellos y ahora en ese universo, el pelirrojo se encontraba vivo y era él el que los estaba visitando, y no al revés… Claro, con la diferencia de que ellos lo visitarían en una tumba. Draco por otra parte sentía sorpresa por la repentina información y aunque lo intentara negar, también alegría. Después de todo el pelirrojo lo salvo de la muerte.

Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar, quien con los brazos abiertos, lagrimas deslizándose por su mejilla grito el nombre de su hermano con felicidad y añoro.

— ¡Ron!

* * *

Por todo el castillo corría el rumor de que los secuestrados había aparecidos esparcidos por todo el terreno de Hogwarts. El rumor fue creciendo más y más cuando Madame Pomfrey no permitió que ningún alumno fisgoneara en su enfermería. Algunos que habían tenido que ir debido a algún hechizo mal realizado habían comunicado que cuatro camillas estaban ocupadas y habían sido tapadas por las cortinas de estas para que nadie pudiera ver quienes estaban en ellas. Otro rumor que circulaba con fuerza era que, ciertamente los cuatro secuestrados habían aparecidos pero muertos, que representaban horrorosas muestras de tortura y por eso ni siquiera sus padres habían podido llevarse sus cuerpos y darle sepultura.

Y aunque Tom Riddle no era una persona de dejarse guiar por los rumores ya empezaba a picarle la curiosidad, después de todo Malfoy, Potter, Granger y Weasley fueron secuestrados por seguidores de Grindelwald, si habían salidos vivos de aquello, seria por mera suerte. Esperaba que estuvieran muertos y así ya no tendría que preocuparse porque esos cuatro arruinaran sus planes, poco a poco se habían convertido en la piedra de sus zapatos y que estaba siendo difícil de apartar, había sido perfecto para sus planes que aquellos metiches muchachos resultaran secuestrados.

Beneficioso, sin lugar a dudas.

Los mormullos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, poco a poco abrió sus ojos para ver la causa de aquello, con cierto fastidio dirigió su vista a la puerta de entrada del gran salón. Pensando que seguramente era alguna nueva pareja, equivocándose por mucho y sorprendiéndose, aunque no lo demostró. En la entrada se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Potter, Granger, los hermanos Weasley y Malfoy. Las miradas de los cuatro se dirigieron a él, una más amenazadora que otra. Tom solo se limitó a mirarlos de forma impasible.

Ciertamente esos chicos deberían aprender a no ser tan demostrativos, sin embargo aquel acto le llamo la atención, él sabía que ninguno de ellos se tragaba su cuento de alumno perfecto, pero nunca se comportaron de esa forma ni mucho menos le mandaban miradas asesinas.

Empero, se dio cuenta que la mirada de Granger a pesar de tener cierto brillo de reto pareciera como si ella quisiera ver más allá de su alma, saber sus más oscuros secretos, sus debilidades. Él sabía quién era ella, ella era Hermione Granger, la hija de muggles quien encabezaba junto con él el puesto de las mejores notas, en el segundo se encontraba el traidor de Malfoy. Ella también era conocida por su espíritu indomable y amable, aunque no por eso la chica dejaba de ser una verdadera Slytherin tenía una buena capacidad inventiva, determinación como ningún otro, un cierto desdén por las normas, astucia, aspiraciones de grandeza y hambre de poder. Era un verdadero desperdicio su condición.

Le prestó más atención y por simple curiosidad quiso entrometerse en su mente y lográndolo claramente, aunque rápidamente fue expulsado de allí, ganándose así otra mirada asesina, pero esta vez de su compañera. Sonrió con sorna e intento de nuevo colarse en la mente de la chica, pero se encontró con una mente fuertemente disciplinada y poderosa. Tratar de colarse allí sería más difícil ahora. Pero él era Tom Riddle y una simple sangre sucia no iba a detenerlo. Quería saber porque ahora los cuatros parecían tener una actitud tan diferente, sin temor a nada ni a nadie y estaba seguro que la respuesta la encontraría en la mente de los cuatro.

Pero sería más satisfactorio mostrarle a la impura quien era su superior.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese año prometía muchas cosas y ser interesante era una de esas.

El destino está marcado, queramos o no. A veces para bien o para mal. El destino no se modifica, lo que se modifica son los caminos o acciones que se elijan para llegar a aquello a lo que se destinó, pero simplemente hay cosas son imposibles de elegir o en todo caso controlar… Cosas consagradas para cada persona. A veces la persona toma caminos equivocados para llegar al destino que se le otorgó cuando nació, como Tom Riddle. Es allí cuando en el camino de esa persona empiezan a intervenir pequeñas ayudas, pero solo queda en el ser humano, elegir si seguir en el camino equivocado o dar una vuelta y caminar por el correcto. Por eso Hermione Granger fue empujada a aquella dimensión. Dimensión donde aún Tom Riddle tuviera una posibilidad. Ella sería la pequeña ayuda que intervendría en la vida del mago.

_**Pero al final, solo él sería el que decidiría.**_


End file.
